lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi Kaida
Physically strong, strong-willed, tactical expert, master of her sword, determined. Extremely hot-headed, not exactly the most personable individual, sometimes is a bit too determined to meet her ends. History Kimi was born into a highi-ranking family of the Shôden Katori Shintô in Hokkaido, almost as high as her former friend rival, Ishiko Katsuragi. She was expected to be a skilled member of the temple and has lived up to and far past her expectations. Kimi was trained just like most of the students in the temple, studying the art of kenjutsu. Her violent streak often meant the temple elders had to restrain her during sparring and matches. Her strength and drive during combat were unmatched however and she quickly rose to the top of the temple's ranks in her discipline. She studied demons and demon hunting alongside Misaki and Ishiko and knows binding and banishing like her fellow miko, but prefers slaying the demon to permanently eliminate the threat. This sense of hardline justice is prominent in most of the wrongs she attempts to right. Kimi was somewhat of a loner at the temple, only having two friends outside of her practice and training. Ishiko and Misaki. The two were the only ones who weren't immediately scared off by Kimi's forceful demeanor and treated the girl like a friend and equal. Kimi was kind to Ishiko and viewed her as an equal... Misaki... Since she was born into a lower caste, it took her some time to adjust to, but she eventually warmed up to Miaski. She enjoyed being around them, thought she could trust them. Then at 22, Ishiko made her choice to leave the temple clear. She adamantly opposed Ishiko leaving, saying that she couldn't let someone like Ishiko leave the temple like that, that it'd be a disgrace. Her real reasoning though was that she didn't want to lose one of her only friends. Then one night, Ishiko fled the temple in the middle of the night, as did Misaki. Kimi was one of the first to arrive at the scene and she saw that Ishiko had mortally wounded the only other miko who had attempted to talk to her, Chihiro Kamizu. Chihiro died a short time later and Kimi had snapped at that point. Ishiko and Misaki had disgraced the temple and caused them a problem they did not want to happen. The temple elders convened and decided to send their favorite Miko 1st grade, formerly Ishiko Katsuragi, but now it was none other but Kimi Kaida. Kimi's sense of hardlined justice means she will stop at nothing to get Misaki and Ishiko back... Although if combat is necessary, Kimi can, and will fight Ishiko, to the death if need be... For Chihiro, to restore the temple's honor. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Kenjutsu Kimi chose Kenjutsu, the path of the sword, as her discipline within the temple. Her skill is unnaturally high and she has honed it to a degree few could dream of, being the top of her school and the greatest combatant remaining in the temple. Exorcism/Demon Hunting As a miko of the Shôden Katori Shintô temple, Kimi is an exceptional exorcist and demon hunter, her training focusing on demonslaying. Ki Focus Kimi has honed her body and ability to channel ki to the point where she can channel large amounts of ki to a single point. Unfortunately, due to the unusual structure of Kimi's ki flow, she can only use these relases in one single strike before having to refocus her ki. Ki Bolster If her ki is channeled and not spent towards a focus, it courses through her body and heightens her strength to an extremely heighhtened level, making her sword strikes even deadlier. A trick she's picked up just recently and yet to openly reveal. Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Ishiko Katsuragi *Misaki Ayakane